Kaito and Fireworks
by Ambygs123
Summary: In honor of the fourth I decided to have Kaito play with fireworks. What will happen?  One-shot.


_The fourth of July is coming up, and I know it is a U.S. holiday, but come on; Kaito and fireworks? The story of this type was practically jumping up and down saying "Write me! Write me!" I only hope that I can make Kaito and the whole gang seem like they are having fun. And yes, I think that Haibara and Hakuba look good together. They are all dating the respected pairs in this story, just a heads up. They also know about Kaito's "job". Thanks and enjoy!_

**Kaito and Fireworks**

"Ba-Kaito, what are you doing? Its summer and no one else is here. Why are you so excited?" Aoko said as she stood over Kaito, watching him hook something up. They were in Kaito's backyard, and he was kneeling over a strange device.

"Well, Aho-ko, if you know me, I like surprising people and doing magic. This will do both. You are here to be my lovely assistant and to help call all the girls in our group of friends and I will call the guys."

"You mean all of the detectives who use to try and catch you? Sure, I'll call the girls. See you in an hour." Aoko said as she walked back to her house to call Ran, Kazuha, and Haibara.

"Ok, see you then. And remember to bring the watermelon!" Kaito shouted out to her as he continued to hook up wires to the machine.

**Later that day…**

"Oh come on Hakuba, it was only a joke. I dye your hair almost every day of the year and you get mad today?" Kaito snickered as Aoko was trying to hit him with a mop, trying to get revenge for Hakuba.

"Kuroba-kun, it is one thing to dye my hair one color, it is an entirely different thing to dye it three different colors." Hakuba was now sporting hair that was white with red and blue streaks in it.

"At least yours will wash out in a day. Kuroba put some sort of strong gel in my hair; it won't come out for at least three days." Shinichi said, sporting hair that looked just like Kaito's. At this Ran was holding back a laugh.

"Come now Shinichi, I think it looks good on you."

"Thanks Ran, but I don't want to look like that thief for three days." Shinichi said a displeasing tone.

"I resent that comment Shin-chan! Who doesn't want to look like the incredibly handsome phantom thief? Ow, Aoko, have you been working on your aim?" Kaito said as he rubbed his head, Aoko standing close by with a look of triumph on her face.

"No one wants to look like you, you aho. Now tell us what are we doin' here? Hattori said, a piece of watermelon in one hand.

"Now, now tantei-han, I will tell you in good time. For now, who wants a sparkler?" Kaito said, pulling bunches of sparklers from out of nowhere.

"Sure" all the girls but Haibara said, taking some from Kaito. Shinichi quickly grabbed the lighter from Kaito though before he could light a single one.

"Come on Shin-chan, why won't you let me play with it? I promise not to light anyone on fire." Kaito said in a pouty way, grabbing the lighter back. During this time, Hakuba came up and grabbed a few sparklers for himself and Haibara.

"Would you like one Haibara-chan?" Hakuba asked the young woman, who had been reading a science magazine until the fight between Kaito, Shinichi and Heiji to get the lighter away from him started.

"Sure, but do you have a lighter, or are you joining the brawl for the magic fire device?" She said, pointing to the three of them; the two detectives were now chasing the thief around in a circle.

"I am British, we do not fight like that. Here is a lighter for us to use." Hakuba said to Haibara as he handed her the lighter. She took it and they both started to watch the sparklers.

Meanwhile with the other boys Shinichi decide to kick Kaito in the shins while Heiji snuck up behind and grabbed his arms. Soon they had the lighter and when over to their girls.

"For you, I bring the gift of fire." Shinichi said with a bow, making Ran giggle.

"That hair style must be affecting you Shinichi; that was a Kaito move."

"Oh quiet you, hand me one so this is more fun. Oi, Hattori, catch!" Shinichi said, throwing the lighter to Heiji.

"Thanks Kudo! Here ya go Kazuha! Have fun." He said as he lit her sparkler.

"Oi Heiji, you ain't gonna lit one too?" Kazuha said while starting to pout.

"No aho, only kids play with those." Hattori said as he picked up his watermelon and continued to eat it. Until Kazuha started yelling in his ear.

"AHO, ARE YOU CALLIN' ME A KID! "  
"NO AHO, I'M SAYIN'S I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH DAT STUPID THING!"

As they started to fight yet again, Kaito limped to Aoko and handed her another lighter.

"Where did you get this one? You don't have any sleeves." Aoko said, taking the lighter from Kaito and setting two of them on fire.

"A magician never reveals his secrets Aoko." Kaito said as he took one from Aoko and started to creep up on the Osaken detective.

"Kaito what are you doing? Stay away from Hattori-kun with that thing." Aoko said as Kaito pressed the sparkler to Hattori's neck, causing him to whip around and try to hit the phantom thief with his free hand, as one had been holding watermelon.

"You aho! What de hell was dat for? Get back here you idiotic thief!" Hattori roared as he started to chase the thief around the yard, nearly running into Ran, Shinichi, Haibara and Hakuba.

"I thought Kaito-kun had a "No one gets hurt" policy." Ran whispered to Shinichi and Hattori grabbed the thief and tried to smooth his hair down, trying to make him look more like Shinichi. "It only applies at his night job, not around friends having fun" Shinichi replied.

"Ok, ok, I yield, now let go tantei-han. I have an announcement." Kaito said as he fixed his hair and moved over to the device. "And now ladies and all you annoying detectives, I give you the Phantom Thief fireworks show, in celebration of the fourth of July!" Kaito yelled as he hit a button and sparks started to shoot out of the device. There were tons of reds and blues, along with yellow and white. Kaito had done something to the works, causing them to become shapes such as flowers and stars. Other shapes include big ben, doves, a soccer ball, a good luck charm, a mop, clovers, and a kendo blade. After the show had ended, Kaito appeared again in a puff of pink smoke and said "Did you enjoy the show?" he questioned his audience.

"Kaito, that was beautiful." Aoko said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Kuroba-kun it was pretty." Kazuha told him, while still leaning against Heiji.

"Wow Kaito-kun, that was great! Better than any of your tricks at your job." Ran said as she turned to Shinichi "Didn't you like it to Shinichi?"

"Kaito, you do know that the fourth of July is an American holiday right? Why did we have to celebrate it?"

"Because my loving Shin-chan, you get to set off fireworks, and I love to put on a show!" Kaito responded, getting a death glare from Shinichi.

"Wait, is this why you dyed my hair three different colors?" the Brit asked his classmate.

"No, I dyed your hair those colors because they are the colors on your flag." Kaito said in an imitation of Shinichi. "Yes it was for the fourth, didn't you like it Hakuba?"

"Your sense of humor is different than mine Kuroba-kun." Hakuba said and he took Haibara's hand. "And now we are leaving. Goodbye."

"We need ta leave as well. Bye Ran-chan, Kudo-kun, Aoko-chan, Kuroba-kun." Kazuha said as she lead Hattori out. "Oi, Kudo, call me tomarra, ok?" Hattori yelled as they left.

"Will do Hattori. Bye Aoko-chan, Kuroba. See you soon." Shinichi said as he and Ran left hand in hand. "Bye Aoko-chan, Kuroba-kun!" Ran shouted as they left.

"Well, now it's just us Aoko, what you what to do?" Kaito said as he faced Aoko.

"How about this?" Aoko said as she pulled him into a kiss, setting off a different type of firework.

_Well, Kaito and fireworks kind of go together. Any help with Hattori's or Kazuha's accents would be nice. Tell me if I was way off with any of the characters. I was hard to write for some of them. Please review. Bye!_


End file.
